The New Recruit
by BlackRoseAnsem
Summary: YAOI Alert!! SephXOC Much OOC Trust me people you'll like it. R+R please
1. Chapter 1

Legal Shit: I don't own Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud or any other ff characters that might show up. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike and any other made up person are mine. I can prove it with original artwork that's dated and signed just in case you don't believe me.  
  
AN: This is YAOI. Which for all of you illiterate people out there means guy/guy relationships. So if you don't like it, WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK ON THIS FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE?????  
  
Sesshoumaruru(  
  
Without further ado.  
  
The New Recruit  
  
Mike Drakon seemed like your normal 18 year old trying to join the elite ranks of SOLDIER. He was not as normal as you might think, having superior fighting skills, wisdom far beyond his years, and a shadowed past. He often blanked out and had strange 'dreams' about himself and a silver haired man. The silver haired man was familiar in the dreams but once he woke, Mike couldn't place where he had seen the man. When he saw a recruiting poster he realized that Sephiroth looked much like the man from his 'dreams.' He had joined SOLDIER just to find out how exactly Sephiroth was linked with his forgotten past. His new commander snapped him out of his silence.  
  
"Name?" "Mike Drakon, sir." "Age?" "18, sir." "Yes, let's see here." The commander quickly riffled through some papers before coming to a stop at one. "Oh yes, Here you are. Hmm, lets see. excellent fighting skills, huh? Better put you in with some higher up recruits." "Sir?" "You SOLDIER recruit number is 666, bunkroom B, and if you do well you might get to train with SOLDIER."  
  
"Yes sir." He quickly saluted before picking up the katana he had been given for his 16th birthday, with a mysterious silver feather attached to the hilt, and walked toward his barracks. His black coat billowed as he walked down the hall and his blonde hair fell in an unruly tangle around his shoulder. His blue-gray eyes slid past every door in the hallway to make sure he didn't pass his bunkroom. At the end of the hallway was his assigned bunkroom and he shut his eyes for a moment before opening the door. What he saw inside was not the most pleasant thing to see but was still somewhat presentable. One of the older men in the room, who was also drunk, decided to welcome him first. "What the fuck do you want?" "My name's Mike Drakon and I was assigned to this room." "Hey guys! Did you hear that? This newbie was assigned to a SOLDIER rank bunk. That's funny kid. Now get outta here and go to your own room." Some of the other men started to chime in. "Yeah! Get outta here! You don't belong with us." "Actually I do. If you don't believe me you can go find Colonel Donovan. I believe you all know him. Black hair, blue eyes, second in command to Sephiroth." One of the men stuttered a bit before realizing what Mike had said. He stepped forward a little bit looking at the others in what might have been fury before turning back to Mike. "Sorry, kid. We didn't realize you were here under the Colonel's orders. If we had." He turned and looked at the others again before turning back." We wouldn't have been so rude to you. My name's Jack, Jack Thomas." "Nice to meet you, sir. Wow." he said as he looked around the bunkroom, "I thought it would be more cramped in here." "Nah. SOLDIER's get larger rooms with less people. It's less dangerous that way. Oh and you can have that bunk over there."  
  
Mike nodded and headed over to the empty bunk, hanging his katana at the end and throwing his black coat on the bed. Without his coat on his large black dragon tattoo was fully visible, wrapping around his chest and back, with eerie red defining the scales. He stretched his tight muscles before plopping onto the bed with a small sigh and quickly fell asleep.  
  
AN: Yay!!!!! I've been an author for over a week and I'm just now starting to update. My internet sucks o_O Oh well next chapter should be up within a few days. Next Chapter: SEPH PROBLEMS 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Shit: I OWN SEPHIROTH!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*cough cough * Don't sue me square soft, please!?  
  
Hmmm. Mike's having Sephiroth troubles. This can't be good. Can it?? Just read and find out! Sesshoumaruru(  
  
Chapter 2: Seph problems  
  
  
  
Mike woke up the next morning with a strange feeling of déjà vu from his dream/visions. He got up and got dressed quickly, tying his unruly hair back in a loose ponytail, before grabbing his katana and running out of the room. The hallway was empty except for a few early rising SOLDIERS and one or two low rank troops. He walked past, saluting those that he knew were of high rank, before running headlong into none other than Lt. Gen. Zachary Donovan himself. Zack laughed and picked Mike up of the floor, grinning ear to ear the whole time. Mike saluted and fell into attention as Zack spoke.  
  
"What class you got first, kid?"  
  
"Swordsmanship, sir."  
  
"Shit, kid. You better be careful. Sephiroth's teaching that one this term. But I'm gonna be helping so he doesn't kill anyone."  
  
"Sephiroth???? Why is he teaching a class of recruits?"  
  
"Cause all of those snobby Shin-ra idiots say that we will eventually need a replacement for him, so he wants to train everyone that comes in so he knows that if something does happen there won't be some idiot controlling the strongest army on the planet." (AN: What a mouth full!! ^_^ Sorry if it sounds stupid, I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
Mike couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, sir. But you are Lt. General so wouldn't you take his place if something happened?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose but they say something might happen to me too." Zack smiled slightly before continuing. "Like that would happen, right?"  
  
"Nah. No way something will happen to either of you."  
  
"That's what I told Shin-ra. The only time I've seen Seph sick or injured was when he had a serious case of mako poisoning."  
  
"Damn. How long was he out?"  
  
"About 5 hours." Zack replied with a small smile. "Nothing can keep him from work, not even me. Oh gods! Come on lets hurry before we're both late and he kills us." They ran down the halls, skidding around corners and nearly hitting a couple people, before coming to a halt as Sephiroth yelled from behind them.  
  
"Donovan! How rude of you to forget were we are supposed to be." Zack turned around with a small blush before striking back.  
  
"Well if a certain General would tell me where the class is I wouldn't have run past it!"  
  
"If I recall correctly Lieutenant, you were too busy trying to get LAID to listen when I told you. Come on. I need your help before I shove Masamune down someone's throat."  
  
Zack laughed, and so did Mike, causing Sephiroth to look straight at him. Mike just stared for a minute, face growing hotter as he realized he was gawking at he highest-ranking officer in the army. He saluted quickly, feeling incredibly stupid, and Sephiroth just smiled slightly and told him not to do that. Mike gawked for a second before finding his voice.  
  
"But, sir, It's protocol to salute higher officers!"  
  
"Aiya. Not the recruit protocol crap again." Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand, gripping Masamune in his other. "I hate protocol. Just don't call me sir unless you have to."  
  
"But sir."  
  
At that precise moment, Sephiroth glared in a way that made Mike want to curl up in a corner and die a very, VERY painful death. Without saluting Mike straightened out, feeling incredibly dumb, and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He tried to apologize and Sephiroth just dismissed it as his own severe dislike of being called 'sir' or 'general' and that he also disliked it when people saluted to him like he was the leader of the world. Mike nodded slightly as Sephiroth turned to walk back to the class and he overheard part of Sephiroth and Zack's conversation. He didn't hear what Zack said first but he saw Sephiroth blush before mumbling something that he barely caught.  
  
"Bite me, Zack." But Zack quickly came back with an answer.  
  
"I know you're being sarcastic, Seph, but I just might anyways." Was all Zack said, adding a small predatory grin at the end.  
  
"No Zack. You've got someone now. How do you think he'd feel if you were cheating on him?"  
  
"Cloud understands that you're my first. I doubt he'd mind."  
  
"No Zack"  
  
Mike refused to believe what he heard and entered the gym behind them. He went about his training as if nothing happened  
  
Sesshoumaruru: YAY!!! Finally I've finished chapter 2! Thanks to those who reviewed! So tell me. Should I send it to an early grave?? Sephy's mad at me for making him gay.  
  
Sephiroth: Am not.  
  
Sesshoumaruru: Then why are you being mean to me?  
  
Sephiroth: I'm not mad. I'm just. just.uh.  
  
Sesshoumaruru: Mad?  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah. That's it!  
  
Sesshoumaruru: SEE!!! I TOLD YOU!!  
  
Sephiroth: Damn you, woman!  
  
Sesshoumaruru: *smiles innocently * What??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Shit: Sephiroth is mine in my dreams. Mike is my creation. I have no money so all you will get if you sue me is colored scraps of paper  
  
Mike: *chasing Sephiroth around my workspace * Sephy, Come back!  
  
Sephiroth: *trying his best not to kill Mike for my sake * Damnit kid I am not really gay!! It's just a story!  
  
Mike: *catches Seph around the waist * But Sephy!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Woman, would you make him stop!?  
  
Sesshoumaruru: *walks over and pulls Seph into a lip lock *  
  
Mike: *collapses and starts crying * B-b-but Sephy!  
  
Sephiroth: *whacks Mike with the hilt of Masamune after breaking away * Well, now that that's taken care of, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Almost Revealed  
  
After a few short weeks, Sephiroth was growing quite uninterested with the idiots he had to call students, except for one particular blonde. He had become fascinated with Mike's fighting style and had gone straight to old man Shin-Ra about it. The old man said that if Mike was seriously that good of a fighter, Sephiroth should teach him himself. So Sephiroth took the time to file 3 days worth of paperwork to clear Mike of all of his classes, and to make himself Mike's full time teacher. (AN: Poor Seph! Full time??? Uh-oh.) After finishing all the paperwork, Sephiroth set of to find where Mike was at the moment. He eventually found him, in a SOLDIER bunkroom, which surprised him. The blonde was surprised too, for he stared dumbly at Sephiroth for a few minutes before talking.  
  
"Sephiroth, sir, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you. You have new orders."  
  
"New orders?"  
  
"Yes. As of now you are my fulltime student. You are to report to my quarters with all of your belongings immediately."  
  
"Your student? Fulltime? Can you hold on for a second?"  
  
The boy ran back into the bunkroom, closing the door behind him, and cried out.  
  
"OMG!!! HIS STUDENT? HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS STUDENT!!! OMG! OMG!"  
  
Sephiroth heard this quite well with his mako-enhanced hearing, as well as some mumbled curses from the SOLDIERs that were asleep, and chuckled a bit. Mike emerged 2 minutes later carrying his katana, coat, and training uniform with a huge grin on his face, brightening his gray eyes. A silver eyebrow rose at the fact that those were the only things Mike was carrying.  
  
"This is all I have. Material possessions don't mean much to me."  
  
Sephiroth nearly choked as the boy said that. He never expected to hear that from Mike and it made him realize that he had at least two things in common with him. Mike looked at him questioningly and he realized he was staring at the blonde. After a mumbled apology he hurried off towards his quarters with the blonde in tow.  
  
After 2 weeks, Sephiroth had grown attached to the blonde but didn't have nearly enough guts to tell him. He thought the blonde was beautiful in every way imaginable. Sephiroth was scared, if truth be told, of what the boy would say if he admitted so he looked for different emotional releases like yelling at unsuspecting recruits, locking himself in his room and writing poetry. Nothing worked; absolutely nothing could keep him from his emotions. So he resolved that the only way to feel better was to tell him no matter what the outcome.  
  
"Mike. I"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sephiroth's heart jumped into his throat and he swore that he no longer had a stomach, for it had completely bottomed out. The look in the blonde's eyes was out of Sephiroth's comprehension and he stuttered quite a bit.  
  
"I uh. well. um. I-I."  
  
"What, Sephiroth?"  
  
"I-I. oh never mind."  
  
He walked away, his cheeks tinged with pink as Mike called out behind him. He just wanted to die. Curl up and die in a small corner. He walked into his room, closing and locking the door before promptly smacking himself in the forehead for being so impossibly stupid.  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Please let me in. What's wrong?"  
  
"Hai, come in."  
  
Sephiroth unlocked the door and sat on his bed as Mike walked in. He looked worried about something but Sephiroth didn't think it was about him. Sephiroth motioned that he could sit so he did, right next to Sephiroth, and touched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Seph?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sephiroth suddenly started spilling his innermost feelings, in Wutain, which Mike didn't understand very well, but understood enough to hear the words 'Gods. I love you so much.' Mike just listened, dumbfounded for a minute, as Sephiroth started to repeat the words over and over. He had his head down so Mike wouldn't see his expression, but Mike had other ideas. 


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Shit: These toys are mine!!! All mine!!! *Protecting a hoard of dolls * MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *Cough, cough * Ok Seph isn't mine  
  
AN: Yay!!! I'm on a roll! This is my third chapter written in a week. Maybe I'll have 5 out really soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: It all comes out  
  
"Sephiroth, look at me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Are you ashamed to look at me?"  
  
The statement must have struck a nerve because Sephiroth looked up, not bothering to hide the silent tears on his cheeks. Mike smiled softly as he wiped a few away.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're letting me see you cry. Most people say that you don't have any emotions. But you do and they're beautiful." He pressed his lips carefully against Sephiroth's, coaxing for a response from the silver haired man. His first sign of a response was a small noise of disappointment as he pulled away. "And so are you."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door before turning back to a dumbfounded Sephiroth.  
  
"Come on, Seph. I thought we were actually going to train today instead of laying around all day looking at textbooks."  
  
"You- you understood me?"  
  
"I understood enough. Come on. I want to make it into SOLDIER this millennia."  
  
Sephiroth smiled a little before grabbing his coat and walking out of his room. He watched Mike do the same and looked around for his chest straps and belt but thought better of it, those things were uncomfortable anyways. They both grinned, grabbed their swords and headed for the training facility. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Three weeks later*  
  
"Gods, Seph. That hit hurt. I'm happy you didn't use the sharp end of your sword, I wouldn't have an arm left."  
  
"I'm sorry but you should have moved quicker."  
  
"It's no big. I'm gonna beat you soon anyways."  
  
"Yeah right. I want to make it up to you." He lowered his voice a little and inched closer to Mike. "Anyway in particular?"  
  
"Maybe." inching away slowly before taking of running grinning at the shocked figure behind him. "But you'll have to catch me first, Sephy!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed at the use of the nickname, he'd only been called it once or twice before but was becoming used to it. It took him a moment to realize how large of a head start Mike had gotten before running to catch up. He mentally cursed the Shin-Ra executives that got in his way, dumbfounded to see him laughing as he ran.  
  
"Slow down, Mike!"  
  
"No!!! You have to catch me fairly! I'm not slowing down for your slow ass!"  
  
"Slow, huh? Watch this!"  
  
After a moment he heard laughter like music in his ear, as Sephiroth got closer. As he tried to speed up he was caught around the waist by a strong pair of arms. He turned into the embrace, blue-gray staring into emerald, before returning the embrace and smiling.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What do you want? I caught you fair and square."  
  
"You really wanna know, Sephy???"  
  
Sephiroth nodded slightly. Mike smiled and leaned forward until he was about an inch from Sephiroth's ear.  
  
"I want you." He took a moment to nip at the older man's ear before continuing. "Take me, Sephiroth."  
  
Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears when it was said. He swore if he didn't calm down his heart would pound out of his chest. He hoped to the gods that he wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You tell me you love me so here's your chance to prove it." Mike took a moment to nip at Sephiroth's ear again, causing Sephiroth to realize how tight his pants had become. Mike smiled as he was picked up into Sephiroth's arms.  
  
"Pretend you're asleep til we get back to my quarters."  
  
As soon as they got back he let Mike down and locked the door before allowing Mike to pull him towards the bed. Mike pulled him onto the bed with a kiss and they both smiled.  
  
AN: Yay!!!!!!! I've done it again!!!! Next chapter is gonna be naughty so if you don't like it you can skip to 6. It will be fine if you do. Next Chapter: FIRST LOVE 


	5. chapter 5

Hey people. im sorry for makin you all wait but ive only got 3 reviews and I've just realized that it really sucks so far so im just gonna leave it like this while i write a prequel and rewrite this. Gomen Nasai  
  
Sesshoumaruru 


	6. ARGH!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback. Its nice to know that people actually read my work AND want me to write more. I swear I'm working on it and should have a new chapter eventually. Its gonna be soon I hope. I cant believe the encouraging reviews I've received of people threatening me to get me to continue this story. Read my other story, Hearts In Atlantis: BIRTH, in the meantime. Second chapter for it should be up within days. Any one with AIM that would like to personally encourage me please drop your s/n in a review for either story or e-mail me at RikuNoMiko@netscape.net or AnimeArtist23@wmconnect.com. Id prefer if ya sent it to AnimeArtist23 though cuz I can only access RikuNoMiko while at school and I just got a detention for having my e-mail service on my screen. Im not goin to it though cuz it was completely unfair. If ya don't want to bother with e-mail then just IM me at AnimeArtist23. Just be sure to tell me ur a reader or I wont talk to ya. Im gonna work on it, I SWEAR!!!!! Sephiroth: *sarcastically* Yippie. SHADDUP SEPH!!!!!!!!! Oh MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike: Hewwo Sephy! Seph:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs still screaming*  
  
HAHA!!! THAT'S WHATCHA GET!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! NE WAYS. Keep encouraging me and maybe it'll go faster. Gomen for making ya wait.  
  
Ansem, seeker of darkness 


End file.
